


Surprise Swim

by makuta_tobi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anon on Tumblr<br/>Makoto takes Haru to the pool and is granted with a surprise from his oldest friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Swim

The cool autumn air blew at the amber tree leaves, and ruffled Haruka's unzipped swim team jacket. He was standing near the corner store, water bottle in hand, watching the cars fly past on the road in front of him.

“Haru-chan!” a voice called from his left. Haruka lifted his head lazily and saw the Makoto's smiling face running up to him. The taller boy grinned as he came to a full stop in front of Haru, and he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Were you waiting long?” Makoto asked, checking his watch.

“Not too long,” Haru shrugged, unscrewing the lid of his bottle and taking a swig of the water. He paused a moment to stare at its clear surface, watching the contents swish this way and that, before placing the cap back on and looking up at his companion.  
“So what did you want to do, anyways?”

“Well, I know that you're upset about the school's pool being closed, but,” Mako said, digging into his jacket's pocket and producing two laminated cards, “I managed to get us memberships to the indoor pool!”

The raven haired boy's face lit up for a split second, before returning to its usual, blank expressing. Despite this, his ears still tinted pink, which did not pass Makoto's notice.

“We can go now, if you want,” Makoto smiled, gesturing to his backpack, which more than certainly contained his swimsuit and some towels. Haruka nodded in approval, and the two turned towards the pool and began walking.

After a few minutes, Haruka looked up at the brunet, puzzled. “Why did you do this?”

“Do what?” Mako asked, without breaking his stride.

“Buy the passes to the pool? You didn't have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Makoto grinned down at Haru, “it's good to get you out of the house, too-”

“Did Kou put you up to this?”

“What? No!”

“So you're sure this has nothing to do with wanting to see my 'muscular attributes' or whatever?”

“Of course not!” Mako protested, “I swear, you probably won't even know anyone there.”

The two continued to the building in relative silence. The fans on the side vented the steam from the pool, while a small playground was built just outside. The two passed the children, who were screaming and laughing, and entered the double glass doors. Using the passes that Mako had purchased for them, they entered the magnetically locked door and entered the pool.

They made a bee-line for the locker room off to the side, although Haruka didn't necessarily need to. Even in the fall, he still wore his swim shorts under his trousers, in the even that such an opportunity like this one appeared.

Mako set his bag down next to one of the benches and began stripping off his clothes while Haru leaned against the lockers nonchalantly, trying to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across his face as the other boy changed. Still, he couldn't help but sneak a glance off at his well-toned abs, and the way his muscles moved when his body shifted ever so slightly. Mako's tan skin was completely void of blemishes, and seemed to shimmer under the overhead lights. Haru had to admit, Kou wasn't exactly wrong for admiring their muscles.

“You okay there, Haru-chan?” the voice snapped him out of his trance and he nodded in response. Mako tossed a towel over to him and then slung one over his own shoulder. “All right then, let's head out.”

The two found a nice spot by the pool to place their towels and were getting ready to enter when a high pitched voice called out.

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan!”

Haruka stopped dead, annoyed that someone was trying to prevent him from getting into the water, which looked very enticing at this moment, but he decided it was kinder to stay and find out who it was. Still...

“Don't tell me,” Haru began.

“Nagisa?!” Mako's jaw dropped ever so slightly as the blond boy ran up to them, giggling like an idiot. “What are you doing here?”

“Just getting in some swim practice. Parents have been making a lot of noise at home, so I decided to get out a bit.”

“We didn't think we'd see anyone we knew here,” Haru said, his voice dripping with acid.

“Aw, sorry, Haru-chan. Here, I know what'll cheer you up!”

The shorter boy suddenly turned and shoved Makoto into the water. It wasn't very deep and he surfaced almost immediately, but he was quite shocked.

“What was that for?” Mako shouted, exasperated.

“Trying to get Haru-chan to smile!” Nagisa replied, turning back only to see Haruka's face much more red than it had been before.

Haru wasn't quite sure why he was mad. Was it because he hadn't gotten into the pool before Makoto? Was it because Nagisa had practically just assaulted the boy he liked? Or was there some third reason? Regardless, his red face and mildly pulsing neck vein was enough to make the blond boy turn tail and run away, laughing like an idiot.

“Are you okay?” Haruka asked, turning back to Makoto, who was standing on the bottom of the pool using his tiptoes.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he replied, smiling.

“Here, let me give you a hand,” Haru leaned forward and extended his arm, which Mako took, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

“No, let me give you a hand!” he shouted, pulling Haru into the water.

As soon as the liquid had engulfed him, everything was at peace. All the noise floated away. All the distractions. The world was quiet, and all that was left was Haru, and the voice of the water. It whispered to him in ways he could never explain, told him how it would care for him, how safe he was, and how it would allow him to move through it expertly. It was a living entity and it loved him.

All of a sudden, something grabbed his arm and pulled him to the surface. Obviously he had been under longer than he thought, as he sputtered and coughed a little as his head broke through the water and air filled his lungs.

“Sorry about that,” Mako said, his voice full of concern. Haru smiled and slipped his arms around Makoto's waist, grabbing hold to keep him afloat. Of course, there was no need for it, but it made him feel safe, as well as show Mako he was okay. The taller boy blushed heavily and stuttered.

“Haru-chan, w-what are you doing?”

The raven haired boy sighed, his face flushing bright pink and leaned down to kiss him. Makoto's eyes went wide and he flailed his arms a bit, not entirely certain how to respond to this interesting turn of events. He immediately wondered if Haru had hit his head on the way down into the water, and grabbed Haru's waist, preparing to pull him off and question his mental integrity when a voice squealed and there was a clicking noise.

Haruka separated from Makoto and glared at the source, only to have his stomach drop. There stood the Matsuoka siblings, Kou had her phone flipped open and camera ready, having already taken at least one picture of the two of them. Rin, on the other hand, stood completely still, all the colour having drained from his face.

“Th-this isn't what it looks like!” Makoto stuttered, his head reeling. “Haru-chan hit his head and-”

“No I didn't,” Haruka raised an eyebrow.

“He doesn't know what he's talking about!”

Rin just shook his head, mouth still agape and turned, walking away in complete confusion.

“See you later, senpai~” Kou giggled as she chased after her brother.

“Haru!” Makoto blushed brightly.

“What?” the other boy asked, finally letting go of Mako's hips.

“What was that about?”

“I'll tell you later,” Haru smiled. He gave a soft wink and then turned, placing his feet against the wall of the pool of shoving off, swimming to the other side.

“Haru... wait!” Mako turned on his back and began kicking his legs, trying to catch up.

This swim was certainly not going how he had planned.


End file.
